Jakotsu
Allgeimeines Jakotsu (蛇骨 dt. Schlangenknochen/-skill) ist einer der legendären Shichinintai, der von Naraku wiederbelebt wurde. Er besitzt ein Schwert, welches sich wie eine Schlange bewegt und kann mit dieser Waffe gleich mehrere Männer mit einem Schlag töten, es heißt Jakotsutō (dt. Schlangenknochenschwert). Er ist homosexuell und zeigt sein Interesse an Männern sehr offen. Rumiko Takahashi selbst meinte zu Jakotsu, dass die Figur ursprünglich als Frau erdacht wurde, um den Shichinintai auch ein weibliches Mitglied zugeben. Später entschied sie sich aber dagegen und machte Jakotsu doch männlich, da sie es für umpassend erachtete, wenn Inu Yasha eine Frau töten müsste. Persönlichkeit Jakotsu ist ein Sadist und zieht seine Befriedigung aus dem langsamen töten seiner Gegner (sofern er diese attraktiv findet). Folglich hat er, trotz seiner scheinbaren Zuneigung für Inu Yasha, vor allem den Wunsch diesen zu quälen und zu töten. Besonders angetan ist Jakotsu von Inu Yashas Hundeohren. thumb|400px|Jakotsu über seinen Geschmack Jakotsu bringt seine Gegner durch seine offene Art mit seiner Homosexualität umzugehen manchmal leicht aus dem Konzept, da er unverschämt in den unpassendensten Situationen Komplimente macht. Kōga, Sesshōmaru, Miroku und Inu Yasha reagieren irritiert oder zum Teil verärgert auf Jakotsus Anmerkungen. Jakotsu versucht im Verlauf der Episoden immer wieder Inu Yasha zu treffen und gegen diesen zu kämpfen, diese Aufgabe wird ihm aber nicht zugeteilt. Er sollte sich stattdessen mit Suikotsu um Sesshōmaru kümmern. Jakotsu hat einen Hass auf Frauen, welcher nicht näher erklärt wird. Kämpfe mit Frauen findet er langweilig, er tötet sie schnell und ohne großes Interesse. Als Sango sich in seinen ersten Kampf mit Inu Yasha einmischt, wird Jakotsu schrecklich wütend und beschimpft sie (im Deutschen Anime als "Weibsbild"). Auch als er ein zweites Mal gegen Sango kämpft, nimmt er sie als Gegner nicht ernst und beschwert sich. thumb|left|Jakotsu ist nicht einverstanden mit Renkotsus Vorschlag Jakotsu liebt den Kampf und tötet mit seinem Jakotsutō schnell und effektiv. Wenn Jakotsu nicht gerade tötet ist er meist fröhlich/gelassen und benimmt sich auch gelegentlich etwas kindlich. Er hat auch eine verführerische Seite, diese kommt aber meist nur in Kombination mit seiner sadistischen Seite im Kampf zum Vorschein. thumb|150px|Jakotsus Lächeln thumb|150px|Jakotsus sadistische seite Es scheint als würden Kämpfe mit Inu Yasha das schlimmste in Jakotsus Charakter zum Vorschein bringen, seine Stimmung kann binnen Sekunden von süß und unschuldig zu sadistisch und mörderisch umschlagen. Jakotsu scheint im Gegensatz zu Renkotsu nicht verschlagen oder gierig zu sein. Ohne zu überlegen übergibt er Suikotsus Juwelensplitter an Bankotsu, was diesen sehr rührt und in seinem Vertrauen zu Jakotsu bestätigt, (nur im Anime zeigt sich Bankotsu gerührt). Auch scheint er den anderen Kriegern der Bande zu vertrauen, auch wenn er scheinbar nur mit Bankotsu wirklich befreundet ist. Als nur noch drei der Shichinintai am Leben sind, meint Jakotsu zu Renkotsu dass dies ein Problem sei. Dieser fühlt sich für einen Moment ertappt, da er befürchtet Jakotsu hätte bemerkt dass Juwelensplitter fehlen. Jakotsus Problem ist aber lediglich, dass drei Männer nicht "die sieben Krieger" sein können, und sie somit neue Kameraden oder einen neuen Namen suchen müssten. Jakotsus Tod Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Inu Yasha und Jakotsu, Inu Yasha ist vorerst im Nachteil, da er durch die Barriere am Berg-Hakurei seine dämonischen Kräfte verloren hatte. Jakotsu kann Inu Yasha mit Jakotsutōs Klingen einfangen, kann ihm aber nicht töten, da eine riesige Armee an Yōkai auf die beiden zu fliegt. thumb|200px|Renkotsu nimmt Jakotsus Splitter an sich. Die Yōkai wurden aus dem Inneren des Berg-Hakurei entfesselt, da Kikyō die Barriere um den heiligen Berg auflösen konnte. Ohne die Barriere bekommt Inu Yasha auch seine dämonischen Kräfte wieder und kann Jakotsu unter einer Steinlawine begraben. Inu Yasha hat Jakotsu schwer verwundet damit, verschont aber dessen Leben und überlässt Jakotsu sich selbst da Inu Yasha in diesem Moment wichtigeres zu tun hat. Renkotsu erscheint und bittet Jakotsu um Verzeihung. Dieser sagt nichts und lächelt, Renkotsu nimmt Jakotsus Splitter an sich und Jakotsu stirbt. Kurz vor seinem Tod denkt Jakotsu über sein "zweites Leben" nach und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass er viel Spaß hatte. Vergangenheit Im Anime erfährt man sehr wenig über die Vergangenheit von Jakotsu, im Manga erfährt man sogar nichts darüber. Man weiß nur, dass er und Bankotsu bereits vor der Gründung der sieben Krieger, befreundet waren. Bankotsu schmiedete eines Tages den Plan, eine Gruppe von Männern zu gründen, die niemand aufhalten könnte. Jakotsu wollte zuerst möglichst hübsche Männer suchen, Bankotsu legte aber mehr Wert auf die kämpferischen Fähigkeiten. Jakotsu stimmte ihm zu und meinte, es sollten lieber Männer sein, die nicht so attraktiv aussahen, sonst würde er sie eher töten wollen, als mit ihnen zu töten. Die Shichinintai kämpften als Söldner für viel Geld und wurden sehr gefürchtet. Einige Daimyo fürchteten die Shichinintai könnten zu mächtig werden und schlossen sich zusammen, um sie zu töten. So lockten sie die Shichinintai in einen Hinterhalt und die sieben Krieger wurden allesamt enthauptet. Wie viele Menschen Jakotsu vor seinen Tod getötet hat, ist nicht bekannt. Er wurde 15 Jahre vor der Haupthandlung hingerichtet. Aussehen *Jakotsu trägt Frauenkleidung, ein hellviolettes Kleid mit grünen Muster und Schminke (roten Lippenstift). Auch trägt er eine Haarnadel auf dessen blauer Kugel kleine rote Schmetterlinge zu sehen sind. Obwohl er sich wie eine Frau kleidet und zum Teil auch wie eine Frau benimmt, empfindet er gegenüber diesen gleichzeitig eine große Abneigung. Outfit *Im Laufe seines Auftretens wird seine Kleidung von Sesshōmaru zerschnitten und Jakotsu muss sich ein neues Outfit suchen. Jakotsu_dress.jpg|erstes Outfit Unbenanntsdfe3.jpg|zweites Outfift Fähigkeit & Stärken﻿ thumb|right|150px|Jakotsutō Wie jedes Mitglied der Shichinintai besitzt Jakotsu für einen Menschen unglaubliche Fähigkeiten. Im Kampf setzt er sein Schwert Jakotsutō als Fernwaffe ein. Beim Ausschlagen kommen mehrere aneinander hängende Klingen zum Vorschein welche Jakotsu schlangenartig einsetzt, wodurch seine Attacken für Gegner schwer berechenbar werden. Mit diesem Schwert ist er auch in der Lage mit nur einem Schlag mehrere Feinde zu töten. Im Kampf gegen Inu Yasha schafft er es diesen schwer zu verwunden und das Kaze no Kizu zu blockieren. Jakotsu ist sehr gelenkig und kann viel einstecken, ohne groß an Kampfstärke zu verlieren. Seine schlangenartigen Bewegungen machen ihn zu einem schweren Gegner, da er sehr schnell und wendig ausweichen kann, aber auch genau so schnell und präzise angreift. 150px|thumb|Jakotsu rechnet Seinen schlangenartigen Bewegungen verdankt Jakotsu auch seinen Namen, denn Jakotsu heißt im übertragenen Sinn auch Schlangenbewegungen. Er hat viele Stärken, besonders im Kampf. Eine seiner Schwächen ist aber das Rechnen. Er nimmt dann auch schon mal seine Finger zum Abzählen, dies hilft ihm aber auch nicht, da auch das Zählen nicht seine Stärke ist. Namensbedeutung Jakotsu (蛇骨) bedeutet übersetzt soviel wie "Schlangenknochen", im übertragenen Sinne bedeutet sein Name Schlangenbewegungen oder auch Schlangenfähigkeiten. Seine Name setzt sich aus den Kanji 蛇 (dt. Schlange) und 骨 (dt. Skill oder auch Knochen) zusammen. Richtig übersetzt, heißt 蛇骨 Schlangenskill, da aber 骨 sowohl als Kotsu (dt. Skill) als auch als Hone (dt. Knochen) gelesen werden kann, übersetzt man 蛇骨 auch mit Schlangenknochen. Beziehungen thumb|170px|Bankotsu im Manga. Er hält Jakotsus Haarnadel. Bankotsu Bankotsu: Sein bester Freund ist Bankotsu. Jakotsu war schon vor der Gründung der Shichinintai mit Bankotsu befreundet. Wie die beiden sich begegnet sind erfährt man nicht. Als Bankotsu erfährt dass Renkotsu Jakotsu's Splitter gestohlen hat um sich selbst zu stärken, tötet Bankotsu Renkotsu für dessen Verrat, unter anderem verletzt er dabei Renkotsu schwer mit Jakotsus Haarnadel. Inu Yasha Inu Yasha: Jakotsu selbst sagt, dass er in Inuyasha verliebt sei (nennt ihn im englischen "My beloved Inuyasha"- meinen geliebten Inuyasha). Da Jakotsu aber ein Sadist ist, drückt er seine Gefühle nicht sehr romantisch aus und versucht vor allem Inuyasha zu töten, macht ihm dabei aber immer wieder Komplimente. Auf diese reagiert Inuyasha verärgert oder angeekelt. Im Kampf unterliegt Jakotsu und dieser sagt er sei stolz/froh von Inu Yasha besiegt worden zu sein. Suikotsu Suikotsu: Als Suikotsu zu Beginn noch der Arzt ist, greift Jakotsu diesen an. Suikotsu blutet stark durch die Wunde die Jakotsu ihm zufügt, dabei kommt seine böse Seite hervor. Suikotsu und Jakotsu entführen dann Rin, um Sesshoumaru anzulocken. Der eilt Rin zu Hilfe und legt sich mit den beiden Shichinintai an, Rin kann natürlich befreit werden. In der Zwischenzeit kommt der gute Suikotsu wieder zu sich und bittet um einen würdevollen Tod, um so für seine Sünden zu büßen, die seine böse Hälfte verübte. Suikotsus Splitter wurde von Kikyōs Pfeil getroffen und es besteht keine Möglichkeit ihn zu retten. Suikots bittet Kikyō ihn zu töten, diese zögert jedoch. Jakotsu kommt hinzu und entnimmt ihm den Splitter, Suikotsu stirbt daraufhin. Sesshōmaru Sesshōmaru: Dieser eilt Rin nach, um sie vor Suikotsu und Jakotsu zu retten. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Sesshoumaru und Jakotsu. thumb|150px|Jakotsu ohne sein Kleid Sesshōmaru bohrt seine Hand durch Jakotsus Brust, dieser stirbt aber nicht, da er dank dem Juwelensplitter quasi unsterblich ist (bis dieser von ihm entfernt wird). Jakotsu meint dann, aus der Nähe sehe Sesshōmaru doch sehr reizend aus. Dieser fühlt sich nicht ernst genommen und zerfetzt Jakotsus Kleidung. Doch bevor er Jakotsu töten kann, flieht Jakotsu mit den Worten "wir sehen uns beim nächsten Mal". Renkostu Renkotsu: Jakotsu verliert gegen Inu Yasha, dieser lässt Jakotsu aber schwer verletzt am Leben. Aus Angst erneut zu sterben, tötet Renkotsu Jakotsu indem er dessen Splitter entnimmt und in seinen eigenen Körper einsetzt. Kyōkotsu Kyōkotsu ist der erste der Shichinintai der gegen Inu Yasha & Co. verliert (Kōga tötet ihn), nach seinem Tod, berichtet Kōhaku Jakotsu vom Ableben Kyōkotsus. Jakotsu faselt dann was von Inu Yasha und meint dann, dass Kyōkotsu ein Idiot gewesen sei und er der schwächste von den Shichinintai sei. Kōhaku Kōhaku wurde von Naraku beauftragt die Shichinintai zu unterstützen und ihnen Anweisungen zu erteilen, im Auftrag von Naraku. Zu Beginn, als Bankotsu und die anderen Shichinintai noch getrennt sind, findet Kōhaku zu Jakotsu und meldet ihm, dass Kyōkotsu tot ist. Jakotsu interessiert dies wenig, er will lieber mehr über Inu Yasha erfahren. Jakotsu fragt Kōhaku nach Inu Yasha, der aber hat keine Ahnung und meint zu Jakotsu er wüsste nicht wer das sein soll. Nach einigen Gedanken die Jakotsu über Inu Yasha von sich gibt, meint er dann dass Kyōkotsu zu schwach gewesen sei und dieser ein Idiot war. Zitate thumb|300px *"Sag wie ist er, ich meine meinen Gegner, Inu Yasha? Sieht er wirklich so gut aus wie man sagt? Welche Farbe sein Blut wohl hat? ... ach Inu Yasha!" - zu Kōhaku *"Bist du der, den ich suche? Bist du Inu Yasha? ... du bist ja entzückend! Vorallem deine Hundeohren, hinreisend." - zu Inu Yasha *"Hey! Inuyashaaaaa!" *"Ich will nicht sterben bevor ich Inu Yasha umgebracht habe." *"Aus der Nähe bist du doch ein attraktiver Kerl." - zu Sesshōmaru *"Das war's, Inu Yasha. Von allen Gegnern die ich umbrachte, warst du mir der Liebste." - zu Inu Yasha *"... und dann auch noch ein sexy Mönch!" - zu Miroku Trivia thumb|180px|Jakotsus Tattoos *Die Tattoos auf seinen Wangen stehen für "Tod", sie sagen nichts über Jakotsu aus, sondern repräsentieren vor allem die Fangzähne einer Schlange. *Im Fandom wird Bankotsu und Jakotsu oftmals eine romantische Beziehung unterstellt, es finden sich aber keine eindeutigen Hinweise auf ein Verhältnis welches über Freundschaft hinausgeht. *Im englischen und im japanischen Anime wird seine Stimme von Frauen gesprochen, im deutschen Anime wird er von Kai Taschner gesprochen. *Er ist einer der wenigen Charaktere, die ihre Kleidung wechseln. Andere wären Naraku, Kagura, Kagome, Sango. Bilder zu Jakotsu Anime jakotsu3.jpg|Er ist einfach bezaubernd ^^ jakotsu_X.jpg|besonders süßes Bild von Jakotsu jakotsu_.jpg jakotsuxx.jpg jakotsuX.jpg|das Bild ist jetzt aber eindeutig... jakotsuXO.jpg Jakotsu Warrior.jpg|awww Jakotsu Jakotsutoblood.jpg Jakotsu.jpg Jakotsu.jpg Jakotsu4.jpg 971726226.jpg Jakotsu34.jpg Unbenanntsdf.jpg|Jakotsu legt auch Wert auf Mode. Inuyasha .jpg|Jakotsu und Bankotsu Inuyasha 2.jpg|Jakotsu findet Inuyasha süß Jakotsu_guckt_in_einen_gewährlauf.jpg|Jakotsu guckt in einen Gewehrlauf Manga Jakotsuto(manga).jpg|Jakotsu im Manga Fan-Art Jakotsuohneschminke.jpg|Jakotsu ohne Make-Up Jakotsu_mad.png|Jakotsus durchgeknallte Seite Unbenasdsssnnthgtz.jpg|Jakotsu ohne Makeup Unbenanntsdfbeqw32233.jpg|Jakotsu ohne Makeup und mit offenen Haaren zh:蛇骨 es:Jakotsu en:Jakotsu Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Männlich